The 98th annual Hunger games
by Hithereeveryoneintheworld
Summary: Rumors have been spreading through the capitol about early quarter quell plannings, and now nobody can wait for year 100, but there's quite a games to be put on this year. The rule change at the end of year 74 was never made, so two can live again!
1. Tribute list

Tributes, welcome to the 98th annual Hunger Games

District 1:  
>Genesis Rebondon<br>Overon Mishtan

District 2:  
>Cattingly Harper<br>Tyke Cerk

District 3:  
>Summer Browling<br>Nowdon Hierston

District 4:  
>Chier Proctition<br>Trey Forwing

District 5:  
>Est Wisthon<br>Ame Geneder

District 6:  
>Ruby Emerand<br>Mattias Werth

District 7:  
>Jay Upperdom<br>Rye Infer

District 8:  
>Kiren Dizzex<br>Loran Parth

District 9:  
>Tylah Cisstain<br>Aaron Sidetrot

District 10:  
>Ashes Fenway<br>Antony Himmanway

District 11:  
>Lilly Yarrow<br>Roret Jiste

District 12:  
>Roekhun Walsh<br>Daniel Antononthy


	2. Reaping bios

D1 Reaping bios  
>Genesis Rebondon 13 years- All of her friends gasped. Genesis had been reaped? Well, someone would volunteer, surely. That's what happened to her sister when she was her age, reaped and put on the stage, then had someone volunteer for her. She was so lucky to live in this district, so lucky to have elders to stand up for her. She walked up to the stage and waited for a good ten seconds. Then, the district representative, Harriet Fursmen called out "Any volunteers?" No response. "Any? Are there any volunteers out there." Well, no one wanted to die. Harriet repeated this twice more, as if begging, pleading for someone to save this girl. Genesis slowly felt the color drain from her face, but she remained as content-looking as possible, which was very well looking. She forced a smile, gave a wave and headed backstage, she was going to die. If a career died in the blood bath, it would be her, yet she was so skilled with her bow and arrow, and such a fast runner, she may make it through the first day, who knows? It began to dawn on her, she was a gifted girl with her physical build, despite being so small, and her aim was impeccable, she could be the youngest victor ever. If she wanted to win, she couldn't think about that, just take it one step at a time, and right now, she needed to say goodbye.<p>

Overon Miston 17 years- Overon couldn't stand the thought of little Genesis having to stand up for herself, even if there was some powerful, stocky boy with her. Overon had to do it himself, he knew the girl would be safe in his hands. So, when the boy tributes name had hardly been called out, Overon volunteered. The other boy simply shrugged, it was almost sure to get a laugh back at the capitol. What was his name? His name was Overon Miston, and he would be helping to create the youngest victor in the history of the games. He would be the most comforting tribute to his teammate that any tribute could be, he even patted her on the shoulder as he walked out.

D2 Reaping bios  
>Cattingly Harper 16 years- When Cattingly heard her name called out at the reaping, the girls, relieved they hadn't been picked, laughed quietly at her name. Cattingly got her name from her cat-like abilities and stealth her mother also had as she trained when she was a child. Cattingly lived up to expectations, being one of the best people to make a tribute of her age. Unfortunately, her name made her life a living misery, she was bullied constantly at school, even beaten by students superior to her in size; but this is where her abilities were exersized the most, dodging and avoiding blows from her classmates and being able to worm her way out of any situation. A small group of students admired her for this, but now that she'll be in the hunger games, the whole district will be cheering her on. That's what she was thinking as she smiled and waved to the crowd, her brown hair swaying back and forth for the cameras.<p>

Tyke Clerk 16 years- Tyke didn't say a word for the rest of the day after he got picked, his life had already been hard enough, he lost his mother in a medicine factory accident, and left to an abusive father. Of course he trained, every day of the week, like a career who's worthy of winning should, but he only could dream of winning the hunger games, until he reached this age. He was too scared to volunteer before, he knew he was far too young to even stand a chance, but there was a frail little boy on the stage anyway, even if the other boy was 18 Tyke would've volunteered. What did he have to lose anyway? Not much, he was an only child, there would be nothing left to come home to, except fame and glory, so why not give it a chance? Besides, this girl next to him was her teammate, and she certainly seemed to know what she was doing.

D3 Reaping bios

Summer Browling 14 years- Just 14 years old, there was hope, yes, hope that she'd make past the bloodbath. She was ready to cry right then, simply beg for someone to volunteer for her, she was getting tears all over her dress when she visited her mother, saying goodbyes and having one last hug and one last moment of safety in her arms. Then she left, she went forward, on to whatever lied ahead, forward to die. As she left the train station, she thought of her friends at school, her family, then pushed them out of her mind, she had to try and win.

Nowdon Hierston 18 years- Nowdon was almost overconfident in himself, he knew the training had cost a lot for his family, for his brothers and sisters, too, going into that smelly factory to work; but it was happening now, and as he looked over at the small girl, standing there, paralyzed, he knew he had to protect her. She was from her district, and she didn't stand a chance on her own. He stared back at the cameras, he was a career, he wasn't from the district, but he was a career, he smiled, raised his hand. If he was a career, he could match the careers, too, this girl had no idea she stood a very good chance.

D4 Reaping bios

Cheir Proctition 14 years- "And our female tribute is..." Cheir held her breath, then let it go. She had been picked, she was in the hunger games now, it was happening, and it was happening way too fast. She was too young, she was way too young to be in this, but not way, way, way too young. She had a chance, she definitely had a chance, Finnick Odiar, from her own district, she could do it, she had the ability to, it was possible. Of course she was worried about the quarter quell, but every year was a risk for anyone in these games. She knew that if she was in the right place at the right time, she could make it, she would have to train harder than any other week of her life, but she could do it, she could do it. She took a deep breath, and began the process of doing what she had to do to stay alive. She walked out onto the stage and acted like the career she was, strong, quick, practically indestructible, because she was. She was.

Trey Forwing 18 years- It was about time, it really was as Trey made his way up to the stage. Preparing to be whisked away into the justice building, who was this pitiful ally of his? A little girl with red hair, she was definitely a career, but not a strong one, without doubt. The idea that he's have to keep her alive left him annoyed, even a bit nervous, he didn't want to be slowed down by this girl and pay with his life. That would be sad, that would be so sad, he had a little laugh at the thought as he made his way up to the stage. The victor from the 97th hunger games, that amazing girl from this district how was the next tribute handling her place? The girl was waving, happy, smiling, you'd think it was her birthday or something, but Trey was a lethal, tough person, he didn't make little jumpy moves and waves, but he did cross his hands and smile. He actually waved once, just for kicks, just for the fact that he could die by this girls low capability to win, and he needed to get some humor out of life while he could.

D5 Reaping bios

Est Wiston 13 years- She tried, she tried so, so hard to not cry there on the stage, but she did. She was going to die after a few seconds, she knew it, she thought that if she ever had to go to a hunger games, it wouldn't be in these circumstances, where she had no chance whatsoever to stay alive for even a day. She thought of her brother, 19 who had comforted her the morning before, no point in that now. As her mind crossed the thought, she burst into tears right there. No one noticed, but a group of girls were talking to each other, trying to conjure up one another to volunteer for the poor thing, but a handful of peacekeepers were trying to calm her down, comfort her. She was lead off stage and was promised to meet with her mother and brother, have one last goodbye. If only her brother was a year younger, but then he would probably die at the hands of the careers, Est didn't want that, she didn't want anyone she knew to die, let alone herself, but she was in the games, and there was no use. One last goodbye.

Ame Geneder 15 years- Ame felt an odd tension in the air, a suspenseful feeling that he knew held his fate. Seeing that girl break down into tears, watching her physically collapse right up there, then getting picked, it was a lot. Whatever, he'd have a whole week, then he could at least survive a few days, then maybe get himself killed. He had had an okay life, a little sister and older brother, who might be picked into the games next year, maybe even for the quarter quell, but he wouldn't have to live through that. He did his best to look like he was going to protect the little girl, keeping a good composure, smiling, waving, then being led to say goodbye. His emotion for anyone had gone away, his being called up in the reaping had washed away any concern for his family, any concern for winning. He was going to die, and he didn't care, he honestly, truly didn't. It wouldn't be his problem to suffer the emotional toll afterwards, so what was the point of doing it now? Nothing, nothing except to keep his life. To keep his life. Then, just like that, his emotions were back, he wanted to come home, kill all the careers and come home to fame, it all came back. Fortunately, it was right when he went off the stage.

District 6 reaping bios

Ruby Emerand 14 years- "Ruby Emerand!" No, it couldn't have happened, it was impossible. It was impossible! No, no it wasn't impossible, it was happening right now, no! It can't, it just simply can't, but it was, it sunk in, it was happening right now, not in a nightmare, not in a wandering of the thoughts, it was real. Ruby had wanted to close her eyes and pretend it wasn't happening, that she'd wake up in her bed or she would be back to studying a model of a train or some method of transportation. No, it was now, and the fact that there was no way to be thankful it wasn't happening stung her from her toes to her forehead. Quietly, she made her way to the stage, and that was it, there was nothing else, it was happening.

Mattias Werth 13 years- The little pair was hopeless, as hopeless as... well... two little tributes in the hunger games. He didn't think he would make past the first day, he didn't even want to, no he didn't, he wanted to just run in and wait to die. For his mother, though, he wouldn't, he would make it as far as possible in the games, then die. He couldn't fantasize over winning, because he wouldn't, his mother and father would never see him again. Oh well, he left the stage with his head down, trying to hold the tears in. It made him feel a little better when he saw that the girl was hysterical sobbing and convulsing with each breath, at least he might be better than someone. Waiting for his parents to show up, and waiting for the last goodbyes, and in that moment, he found out he wasn't tougher than the girl after all.

District 7 Reaping bios

Jay Upperdom 17 years- Jay felt her blood seize to flow in her veins, she couldn't believe it, the hunger games? She wasn't that kind of person, or was she? She, of course, wasn't the kind of person who would go around killing others, but as she walked up onto the stage, everyone knew her name. She was the one who acted a bit immature, jumping from trees as they fell, coming way to close to ones that were to be cut down, she was playful, in a dangerous way. Nevertheless, she knew when she had to come to her senses, she rescued a small boy who's arm had impaled on a branch the year before as the tree fell. No one volunteered, it was suicide in any other district besides careers districts, but as she stood quietly on the stage, she knew she had a chance. She was tall, she could run fast, and like all kids from district 7, my god could she swing an ax. She would be a good teammate for whatever boy would be picked next, let alone a good victor.

Rye Infer 16 years- Well, he had Jay for an ally, that wasn't so bad, was it? No, as a matter of fact, it was not, she wasn't that bad of a tribute, not at all. She could do a lot of things that he couldn't, and that made a good ally, right? Maybe he could do things she couldn't maybe he had something to offer, maybe the two could win, maybe. Rye looked over to the girl, who simply stood, she didn't look sad, or surprised, she simply looked over the crowd of boys and girls, meeting their gaze of sympathy. After what might as well have been an hour, they left, both of them silently knowing that for once, the odds were perhaps in their favor.

District 8 Reaping bios

Kiren Dissex 16 years- No tears, there musn't be any tears. Kiren slowly made her way up to the stage, how she wished she was a career, how she wished she lived in a district where someone would be able to stand up for her. This wouldn't happen, she was nothing but a starving girl that would probably die in the blood bath, what chance did she have? None, no hope of coming home, one slip of paper with her name on it had killed her, just one name drawn out. She had to support her family as best as possible, all those extra slips for that grain and water that still couldn't help her family had sent her into these awful games, if she hadn't been starving, maybe if she lived in district 2 this wouldn't have happened. It was too late, she was here, alone, standing on this stage, waiting for her last friend ever to come up.

Loran Parth 15 years- "Everyone give it up for Kiren Dissex!" No one made a sound, not even a cough. Loran of course didn't want to get picked, but knew it was likely. "Our male tribute is..." It couldn't be him, there were so many others with so many more names in that ball. "Loran Parth!" Loran, one step at a time, up to the stage, misery, maybe even sympathy, a victor from 8 seemed so laughable, even district 12 managed to cough up a few of them, but only one of the 4 victors lay on the stage alive for district 8. It was laughable, yes, Loran was a joke, just like this girl next to him.

District 9 Reaping bios

Tylah Cisstain 15 years- What could she do to help herself in the games? Grow grain, maybe? The people in district 11 could do that, and more, she couldn't compete with that, no she couldn't. She could steal things, she stole rations of grain from the field whenever one of her family members looked like they might be starting to die of starvation. She could probably eat more in the arena than in here, in fact, many of the kids here would give up a life of starvation and pain to have a few days of being well fed, then simply dying. She, in a sick twisted way, was pretty lucky to be able to spend a full week eating the best food on earth. The rest of the girls could practically taste the food at the capitol as she stood on her wobbly legs.

Ari Sidetrot 15 years- He had to get home to his family, he had to at least try. His family depended on the profit he brought in, his family depended on everyone's profit, without it, his 9 other siblings couldn't survive on their own with mom and dad. It would be scary once it actually began, once he rose and saw the other tributes standing just a few yards away from him, now able to kill him without hesitation, but he had to try. He took his place by the sad faced girl next to him, shook her cold hand, and at that moment he realized that she couldn't be allies with him, she wasn't going to try. So, as the two walked backstage, he didn't even look at her, just at the video camera taping the whole depressing event. Hello hunger games.

District 10 Reaping bios

Ashes Fenway 16 years- Ashes spared the life of an animal, and this was what she got in return. When she was working in the livestock factory two years ago, she was packing up already skinned and gutted meat. Then, she saw a little cattle on her way back, so small, so helpless, she didn't deserve to die. So Ashes slipped the cattle into her small, frail coat, it was so small and scrawny it fit, then she carried the poor little thing home. She took good care of it, taking its milk and feeding it grass from the fields of the other livestock who still had a few months to live. Now, she had to leave it behind forever, she certainly wasn't going to win, she was going to die, the most she could do was tell her mother how to take care of Mayberry, the small little cattle that was going to live longer than her.

Antony Himmenway 14 years- All those names for all his family members, he couldn't have gone long without having to go to his death. He hated it, he hated it so much for the fact that he had no choice, that he had to support his family or die of starvation. Well, at least he had something of an ally, this girl was older than him, so he wasn't alone in this. He didn't want to say goodbye to his parents, his friends and his brothers, no, not them, they were too young to even think about death. He had to go, though, because no one would volunteer of course, and he was being led away from the crowds, away from his home and safety, and for the last time, he saw district 10.

District 11 Reaping bios

Lilly Yarrow 12 years- Her name was one name! Out of thousands upon thousands of slips, how was this possible? She closed her eyes and remembered the awful dream she had that August night, she had been stung by tracker jackers, almost a fatal dose of venom; but the dreams that were brought on were awful, she was reaped the very first year, put in an awful costume, a humiliating interview, pathetic training score; but when the blood bath came, she was the last to die, slowly and painfully ripped apart by a group of careers, one by one, her organs removed from her body until she could finally no longer breathe. She then woke up, sweating and free of venom, her mother hugging her with relief. She was just ten then, it was a miracle she had survived the tracker jackers, and it was a happy time for her family, but now it was real. It was really happening, she was going to be ripped apart, slowly, piece by piece, like she'd seen before so many times happen to other tributes. She was almost desperate for someone to volunteer for her, but no one dared suffer the same fate as her. No one dared.

Roret Jiste 15 years- He had to keep this little girl alive as long as possible, he had to. It was almost required of him, not only was she his ally, but he had the guts to stay alive along with her. Maybe they could tough it out until the end, maybe not, but they could definitely last a few days on their own, a few days. Some time in the capitol then a few days, that was all he'd give himself.

District 12 Reaping Bios

Raceil Walsh 15 years- This wasn't happening, she squeezed her sister's hand as she passed the 12-year-old's one last time, she began so cry softly. It was happening, yes it was, but she had optimism, she knew that one word could keep her alive: Katniss. She had won so seemingly well, so easily, well not easily, but she won with her now husband, Peeta. Katniss Everdeen was her only hope for her to get past this absolute nightmare, Haymitch was having his liver treated of cancer which would take a good long time, so she had Katniss all to herself, and Peeta could mentor whatever boy that was going to die in the blood bath within seconds of the opening gong. She had hope, she definitely had that much.

Daniel Antononthy age 14- Oh well, you can only live so long in life anyway. Besides the hunger games, people were keeling over from starvation 24/7. Daniel knew he didn't have much time to begin with anyway, he knew it by his protruding ribs and the rest of his prominent structure, pushing against his skin. That girl had so much of a better chance than him, he didn't want to slow her down, he'd simply run forward and die, that would be it, hopefully the victor wouldn't be a career, but someone else instead. He'd be doing the victor a favor, in that case, giving them one less tribute to face. He didn't want to stand the emotional toll of being a victor, the nightmares, the aftermath, the rest of his life. Oh well, you can't win them all.

Next, I do the train rides, I would suggest around now choosing a tribute to root for, since there's no real time in anyone's life to read every single one, but it's Christmas break, so why not? This wasn't a SYOT either, I made the tribute myself, not that I didn't trust people, it was just these things:  
>1. This is my first hunger games, and I'm not 100% about doing a SYOT<br>I am worried about:  
>2. Not getting enough tributes, and taking two years to get a full hunger games ready<br>3. Getting too many tributes and not having the time to find the best one  
>4. Being pressured into making an interactive overcomplicated system where you can sponsor your tributes and stuff like that, then having it lead to the point where there's no plot to follow<br>5. Not being able to do anything near to the end of the games, since the characters have no legit chemistry since they were created by two almost complete strangers.  
>6. Not being able to do anything in the beginning for the same reason.<p>

And yes, I'm trying to build characters, I thought I could try and see what it was like to write a hunger games day by day, and still try to make it intense, sort of like a game maker. It would be cool if readers could talk about the hunger games like citizens of the capitol, say who you think is going to win, who's going to do this etc.

Also, out of sheer laziness I've decided to just not add district tokens, it just seems a bit random and too small to be so important to me. I know what I said about building characters, but I just want to try and make a good plot. Tell you what, I'll only add the district token if it's important in the story, for you guys.

Tune in next time for some train ride stories, as well as some viewers from the districts back home! Peace out.


	3. Train rides

Train rides

Blurb from the outside #1: Head Game maker Christina Tymine  
>I rub some tiredness out of my eyes, but I can't believe I would ever come to see this day. I give a little laugh, this is going to be great. The district 1 tributes make quite a pair, one small lethal girl, and a towering, gentle giant. District 2, they could be in love, couldn't they? That would send the audience screaming for more, and with all that quarter quell business, I'm looking for a good games this year to get me out of all this. It's a good year I've gotten, I have some fine tributes to put a game together this year. Even the ones from the poorer districts have some strength in them, I must say, it will be hard to kill them off, it may be better to let the tributes kill each other instead. I sigh, leaning back in my chair, I should get some rest, these games are going to break everyone's hearts, even my own. I must, say, however, that I still have a week to get to actually planning out the games, and I'm happy about it. This is only my third year, I wasn't too happy about sending these boys and girls to their deaths, it's slightly comforting to know that I have a good while to keep most of these kids alive. I've finally made my way to my room and I sit down, I look at the pictures of past head game makers. I'm a part of these people now, and it's kind of haunting. Because, these people are either dead, or old and sick and dying, and I know that I won't last long having to send these kids to their death.<p>

Genesis, District 1

This is so scary, I can't do this, I'm trying so hard not to picture myself dying in the arena, but the effort is futile, I hold on to my token, a small piece of silver cut from my first bow and arrow. The mentor, yes, the mentor can help me, maybe even the mentors that survived with the other kid from their district. The thought calms me that I'm going to be talking to someone who's already done what I done, and there are so many of them! All those victors from district 1, yes, I can move forward now. There's Overon, my only positive ally in the arena, I wonder how things are going to turn out, because ever since this rule, the way tributes begin to turn on each other is odd. Before two people from the same district could live, the career pack stayed together to at least pick off all the other tributes before escaping the camp and finding a place in the arena to hide; but now, people leave earlier since they have the ally from their district. I wonder how well Overon will protect me, no, I'll protect myself, I need to find someone that can fight with me, not for me. The last thing I need is to look flimsy and weak in the eyes of the capitol.  
>The mentor comes in, Reminus McCloud, his district partner was dead within days of the opening gong, tracker jackers, it's become a popular mode of death for those from district 1. People actually have teased their fellow tributes in training. "What's wrong, Reminus? Are there tracker jackers around here?" laughter. Of course, those tributes aren't laughing anymore, they're lying in their graves.<br>"So, kids," he starts "I first want to ask you, do you want to win?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Yes." Overon's voice is higher than I thought it would be. Very high in fact, how odd. I wonder if he's really a girl but I realize that people have medically checked to make sure several times for anything. Besides, the designers...well...oh no, I'm just going to pretend I never put that thought in my mind.  
>Reminus is going on about weapons and how a sword is an extension of your arm and other things like that, but my main weapon is a bow and arrow. I ask him to skip over perhaps and teach me what there is to know about a bow and arrow, but Overon looks really engaged with Reminus, nodding intensely at every word he says.<br>I sigh and look out the window as trees and grasslands fly by me at incredible speeds, when do I finally get to the capitol?

Cattingly, District 2

Only one tribute can live this year, I know that by the reapings coming in, each pair of allies from each district are bound to lose someone on the first day, probably at my hands. I feel almost at home next to the one person that I don't have to kill, I'm simply happy that I'm finally in the hunger games, free of bullies and free of everything that I ever feared before I found myself here on this train, destined to become one of the most wealthy people in Panem.  
>I desperately want to meet our mentors, so many of them, it's almost like a big happy family, free of the awful fear of dying in the arena. I look over at Tyke, yes, we will make great partners. I almost consider that we shouldn't even team up with the rest of the careers, but when I think of the delicious food in the cornucopia and dismiss the thought. Tyke is sitting, playing with some kind of ornament on the table we're sitting at and playing with something, some kind of fruit that isn't in district 2. A thought hits me, what if I die? There isn't any other distinct career opponent I have, I'm in good shape to win, sure, the boy from 1 is pretty big, but Tyke and I could easily kill him in the epic finale of the 98th hunger games.<br>A mentor, last year's victor in an epic finale of the 97th hunger games, Kina Marigold, steps into the room and sits down calmly, she's been through the hard journey that we are yet to face. She, however, came out alone, her ally was a weak tribute, but managed to survive long until the final eight emerged. The career pack had made their last kill as a group, the girl from district 6. Only the meek boy from district 1 had died among them, but in the night, the tributes from 4 killed our Kina's district partner in his sleep. The next days were mayhem, as the girl from 1 was left to starve to death, and the now competing careers spread bloodshed from the other tributes to try and tell the others they were the greatest tribute, or tributes. Eventually, Kina killed the boy from 4, then, a few days later, finally killing the girl from 4. _But not without sacrifices_ I think as Kina runs her mechanical arms through her hair, _not without great sacrifices. _  
>It seemed as if Kina was hopeless, both of her arms detached from her body by the swing of a heavy sword, I saw her through the television screen as she began to go pail as she desperately kicked at the girl from 4, June's face. She lost her footing and fell, scrambling back to a tree trunk she regained balance again. June swung the sword towards Kina, and it embedded in the tree trunk. The fight continued. Soon, though, Kina was almost chalk white and her knees were trembling, she and June circled each other as if they were equal, but Kina knew she didn't have much longer. More kicking, more fighting, then, June makes her fatal mistake, she positions herself near a rock cliff. Kina makes one last kick, and June plummets down the rocky terrain. By the time she's reached the bottom, she has less limbs than Kina. Kina wins, she faints at the sound of June's cannon, but she returns a beautiful victor. I can tell, though, by the bags under her red, puffy eyes, that she hasn't been having the best time since that last day of the 97th hunger games. I tremble when I think of the awful dreams that came to me just by watching that.<br>If I'm to make sacrifices to win, they just might come true.

Nowdon Hierston, District 3

This little girl, prepares to meet the mentors that we have for our perils in a week from now, but I want to surprise my mentor, show him what an unbelievably amazing fighter I am, how district 3 has a chance this year, but this girl is practically crying her complete heart out, sobs appearing to slowly hiss out of her chest as tears come from her eyes. I feel like superman, wanting to save this girl, because I'd be her savior if I won with her, I'd be her only hope to win, which makes me satisfied with the fact that I'll have a companion who will care dearly for me in the arena, unlike any other tributes. The door slowly opens and one of the mentors who'll make my life for the next week steps into the room, now I have two definite friends I know I'll have to protect me. I begin to talk about how I can throw a spear, use a knife, pretty much any weapon you could put out there.  
>"Ah, so you're a surprise career..." he almost murmurs under his breath. "We need to start your training now, then, don't we?" I'm taken aback, I didn't think the mentor from district 3 would know anything about being a career. "You see," he says "The games are much different than simply fighting, there's a lot more variables that you need to know about. Soon, you'll be able to almost see into the future as far as the terms of the plot of the games go."<br>"Uh..." the girl started, but drifts off as if she didn't quite have a grasp on what she was about to say

Trey Forwing, District 4

This girl, she's so, so weak, look at her, trying not to break down into tears right now, even while she stands a chance, there's no way I'm going to do anything to keep this girl alive, and when she dies, I'll merely pretend to try to save her, then "not make it". I don't want to let this girl just die, but I may die in the process of protecting her. The task of surviving the deaths of 23 other tributes versus 22 may be a huge process, but it's harder to do it alone, and the thought only makes me lonely. I look over at the girl next to me, oh whatever, there's the pair from district 2, and that boy from district 1, and all these other threatening tributes, I might as well consider myself dead anyway. Ugh, and we almost had a victor last year, too, but she was too dumb to not get herself killed anyway I guess. Oh well, what are you going to do? Like I said, the odds are against me anyway.

I want to meet our mentor, perhaps someone who can give me some insight about what I can do in the games to survive. What most people don't know is that usually kids in district 4 have to be able to use weapons, killing fish , especially the bigger and faster ones, requires skill and strength. Unlike the other career districts, where the only reason children train is simply because the district has so much extra money they don't need from winning the games. In fact, the tributes from 4 tend to be some of the best and strongest since they all can use a spear by age 10, but they also tend to be young; and I'll be honest with you, after that mistake the girl made last year, I'm beginning to believe district 4 tributes also tend to be dumb. Not that I'm making assumptions about my pathetic ally, besides, her weakness appears to be her age anyway. She couldn't be more than fourteen or so, what chance does she have of winning, she might have even been nervous about surviving the bloodbath. No matter what district you're from, if you're young, odds are you won't make it that far. Then, suddenly, I realize that I have a much better chance than I thought

Est Wiston, District 5  
>The boy who I should probably be getting to know sits in silence as I cry my heart out. I can't help it, it was far too hard to be picked when there's such a small chance. Finally, the whole surreal feel to where I am subsides and my sobs turn to small little breaths and I look over to my only friend, Ame Geneder. He's been staring at me the whole time, which kind of gets me annoyed, but I figure that there was nothing else in the room to pay attention to anyway. "Hi." I say quietly.<br>"Hey." Ame's words are almost identical in tone to mine, which leads me to believe he isn't the toughest person either, this is discouraging; but who am I to say who's weak? I just spent ten minutes sobbing uncontrollably.  
>"So, what are we going to do?" I ask helplessly.<br>"We're going to try to win, because we have the brains to." We do? I wasn't that smart, as far as grades go, I got by just fine, but I wasn't distinguishably smart, not in the kind of way that would give me a chance. What could he possibly mean, we have the brains to win?  
>"How?"<br>"You and I, we're smart enough to do anything if we're together." I've never seen it this way, but taking this boy who isn't much bigger than puny old me as an ally is better than going it alone, always.  
>"You really think so?"<br>"Yeah, I do." I don't really _really _think so, not probably as Ame does, but I do think we could win.  
>"So...what do we do when the gong rings out?"<br>"Well, let's try to focus on mastering weapons, there will be a bigger supplies of them in the arena than anything else besides food."  
>"Why food?"<br>"Well, enough food to keep the last eight tributes alive for awhile, right?" While I cried, this boy has predicted what the entire arena will be like.  
>Now, I really <em>really <em>believe we could win.

Ruby Emerand, District 6  
>Our mentor spills over laughing. He's probably stuffed with morphlings right now, which only makes things worse. Mattias and I sit at the other end of the table, sitting, waiting for our mentor to calm down. Eventually, I give up and let my thoughts wander. How long could I last? Let's say for curiosity's sake, I make it past the blood bath. Not much supplies that I can get my hands on after that, starvation or thirst would take me in a few days, my little body can't survive on much water. I wouldn't give myself a week, maybe people in the capitol are betting I'll make it two days, but they'll probably be making bets on the stronger tributes lasting beyond the first week. I sigh deeply and put my hands in my head, and allow myself to cry at last.<p>

Jay Upperdom, District 7  
>Johanna Mason, a legend, one of the most seemingly unlikely victors in Panem, is now approaching her 80's, and I'm sitting in the same room as her.<br>"I'm only going to ask this once, can you win the 98th annual hunger games?"  
>"Yes." I reply without question.<br>"No." Rye says  
>"Alright then, I'll leave you to a dark, secluded corner while I coach Jay on how to stay alive." To my incredible surprise, Rye nods and walks to the dirtiest corner he can find in the train car. Johanna's old, wrinkly face curls up a smile and she laughs "You're a funny kid, it's a good thing it's possible for both of you to live, if only you wanted to." Johanna stares at Rye.<br>"Fine," Rye says and walks back to his seat by the table "Just don't give me any of that crazy weapons stuff."  
>"Oh, I couldn't if I wanted to, which I do." This time, we join in with her laughter. "Alright, let's get serious, what the stylists are going to do to you is put you in an unbelievably stupid costume, so don't count on them. What you need to do is build your skills up as much as possible, Jay, what can you do?"<br>"I can throw and wield an ax." I say without any second thoughts.  
>"Perfect, a lot of this kids from 7 can. What about you Rye?" He shrugs. "Let's try a knife, a knife is simple and there's always plenty of them."<br>This is going to be quite a long train ride.

Loran Parth, District 8  
>I'm pretty sure that was district 10, what with all the smoking factories, there's no other district that could be herding cattle either. I turn to Kiren, who's probably dying on the first day, I need to fend for myself, but I don't have any distinguishing physical traits, I can't run fast, can't jump high, not reallt anything. I could probably die in the blood bath. I look at Kiren, he face grim and determined, staring blankly out the window of the incredibly fast train. I take a deep breath, and decide that Kiren isn't going to die in the blood bath. "Um..." I start "Would you like to be..."<br>"An ally?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why not? Since both of us are going to be dead in a week." she snaps and continues looking out the window. The words sting me, but I'm certain now that I will die in the blood bath. I can feel a tear burning in my eye, I'm such a wimp.  
>That probably wasn't district 10 anyway.<p>

Aaron Sidetrot, District 9  
>"Try to get past the blood bath, I don't really know what more I can tell you guys." the mentor says lazily. I can't believe this guy, he thinks he's so cool because he pulled out a victory, and, I mean, it probably was just by a nose, since I'm too young to have seen whatever games he won. "After that, just improvise... it's all I can really tell you."<br>"What's wrong with you?" The girl, Tylah blurts out.  
>"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? You're probably going to die in the blood bath if you don't follow what I say."<br>I finally have to say what I think "I can't believe you think you're so cool just to think you pulled off a victory, probably just barely. You know what? I don't even want your help, just say whatever you want to her." I swerve myself so I'm facing the train window, and not the mentor.  
>"Same for me!" Tylah shouts and turns in the opposite direction.<br>I hesitate for a moment, knowing that if this is the relationship I'm going to have with my mentor, then he'll probably let me starve to death, but I dismiss the thought. I'm going to win this thing without my mentor's help, just to show how pathetic he really is.  
>I won't even take this girl for an ally, I have to be as firm and heartless as possible.<p>

Anton Himmenway, District 10  
>I simply refuse to believe that this is really happening. I'm not crying like a baby, but the sadness in me is enough to kill me. I look at the green blurb of trees that whizz by at incredible speeds.<p>

I got to see the reapings, there's that pair from 2, it looks like they're honestly the most likely to win, they both could take the most powerful tribute in the arena, Overon Mishtan. I've memorized his name, soon, every tribute will have, maybe even everyone in Panem will cheer at the mention of his name, the only other eighteen-year-old in these games is that boy from district 3, and what can he do? Probably not much. I realize that I know almost every single one of the tributes inside and out as far as how I'm going to have to take care of them goes. I suppose that I'm a bit of a calculating person, but enough to know what's going to happen around every twist and turn?

Maybe enough to win.

Lilly Yarrow, District 11  
>I remember that time when I was working in the orchards, and a swarm of tracker jackers chased me down. They knocked me down on to the ground and stung me head to toe. I got about sixteen stings, nobody knows for sure because of the incredible swelling that had taken over to my body. I looked like a balloon by the time I got some medical attention. I should have died, but I didn't, my mind had almost lost all reason, and I was on the verge of insanity for months. But I still remember the dreams, oh goodness, the dreams were terrifying. I saw my family die, all my brothers and sisters, older and younger and my parents ripped to shreds by peacekeepers, but the worst part of the dream was the hunger games part. I dreamed that when I was only 12, I was reaped into these games, I was given an awful costume, an embarrassing interview, and worst of all was the games. I had my legs cut off in the blood bath, and I had to drag myself around for three full days, my legs never stopped bleeding, the pain never going away, my burning thirst and awful starvation left me in enormous pain. I started trying to die, the careers walked past me and slashed me as hard as they could with their weapons and tools and strength, but I didn't die, I only had more pain. The careers just walked away, I finally died a week later when a few bear mutts chewed me and I never stopped feeling the unbelievable agony until there was finally nothing left of me, and I woke up. I screamed and screamed for help, it took me hours to calm me down, I was absolutely hysterical and I couldn't keep myself from thinking I was still alive, being chewed by mutts.<br>Supposedly, my dream was in real time, I lay asleep for two weeks in my awful nightmare, they thought I was dead.  
>I was ten then, and now it's real, but I can handle it, because I know that a little tribute like me couldn't endure the slow, awful death that I had to in the dream, not by the game makers terms. I was in fact, very happy to know that I would probably die within seconds of the gong, before I hardly knew what happened.<br>I look over to Roret, who's at risk of this fate and I'm so glad I'm not him.

Roekhun Walsh, District 12  
>Katniss sighs, it's a sigh of doubt and pessimism, and it makes my heart sink. "Well," she says in a low raspy voice as the sun begins to set over the horizon as the train pulls into the station "You definitely have the attitude to win, which I didn't have at all, so that's a good thing."<br>I've talked to her about weapons, skills, anything that could aid me in winning, and I have virtually no chance of winning. All of my optimism and hopes of seeing home again are gone. I sigh just like Katniss did and prepare to go through a week of training and perhaps get some skills that would impress Katniss. She's promised to try to help me as long as I promise to try as hard as I can, and I know that that's the most I can, I don't want to look like a flimsy little girl in from of Katniss Everdeen, that's an awful thing to do to anyone, as a matter of fact. I get off the train finally and get ready to be tough.


	4. Training scores

Training scores

Genesis Rebondon: 9  
>Overon Mishtan: 10<p>

Cattingly Harper: 10  
>Tyke Cerk: 9<p>

Summer Browling: 4  
>Nowdon Hierston: 9<p>

Chier Proctition: 8  
>Trey Forwing: 10<p>

Est Wiston: 7  
>Ame Geneder: 6<p>

Ruby Emerand: 3  
>Mattias Werth: 2<p>

Jay Upperdom: 12 WHOA- Jay when she saw her training score.  
>Rye Infer: 8<p>

Kiren Dissex: 7  
>Loran Parth: 5<p>

Tylah Cisstian: 6  
>Aaron Sidetrot: 7<p>

Ashes Fenway: 7  
>Anton Himmenway: 5<p>

Lilly Yarrow: 5  
>Roret Jiste: 8<p>

Roekhun Walsh: 7  
>Daniel Antononthy: 5<p>

The following events before T minus 60 seconds to game start will be closed to the readers

Sorry


	5. Day 1: A few drops of blood

Blurb from the outside #2: District 1 citizen, Harrison Geraldine  
>The Rebondons always held the best pre-hunger games parties, there was food, happyness, drinks for all. I remember when I was only twelve, the reaping flashing by me in a wink of an eye, and then the parties began. Now, I'm far past my fear of hunger games, on my own, with younger children of my own, who I'll have to worry about getting money to train, to protect with all the power I have a long time from now.<br>The parties always started with greetings from others, district 1 is very local, everyone pretty much knows everyone. The year I was 16, someone stepped in and volunteered when I was picked. Everyone told me "Oh, you would've done great!" or "You would have the best chance, out of all of them!" some even dared to say "You would've won, hands down!". Of course, they could say things like that because I was never picked, and you can joke about a tragic event that never happened.  
>I noticed no one ever said anything about the other boy that took my place.<br>The week of partying that follows is amazing, since there's still a 100% chance the tributes will be alive for that first week in the capitol, and since the chance of surviving the bloodbath is also high for the tributes. By the time the first week of the games are over, the Rebondons have just finished cleaning up their house from trash and food and who knows what. There are still parties throughout the games, parties for every day our tributes continue to live. When both of our tributes come back, it's a time of great happiness in district 1. The celebration is unbelievably astonishing, with full banquets and endless laughter among everyone, since our tributes didn't die. However, when our tributes do die, the parties almost immediately stop, you an hear the music stop when one of our tributes die next door, I can remember and expierience that. Some of us are still too drunk at the time of the death to know what's going on, but by the time the games are over, even if one of our tributes come back, the mourning of the deaths are still ever present. By next year, though, all of the families except for the ones of the tributes-dead and alive- will be at the Rebondon's pre-hunger games party.  
>There wasn't a party this year, at all.<p>

Day 1: A few drops of blood

Kiren Dissex, District 8  
>This isn't going to be fun at all, whether or not I die, this isn't going to be fun at all. Blood isn't fun, I know that from my early days of sewing, it's sticky, smelly, and the idea that it came from your body is scary. I manage to keep the thought out of my mind that in a few minutes, I could be covered in the stuff, maybe not even my blood, but someone else's. Ugh, I've let my thoughts wander too far into my fears.<br>My plate rises with me, and I survey the arena before me. To my right lies a lush, green forest with towering trees, to my left a few leafless and helpless seemingly-on-the-verge-of-death trees. Both clusters of trees, however, go on as far as I can see. I figure that most of the tributes are going to go to the green side to offer cover, versus the other side, which I decide to call "the cold side" which offers no hiding places from the careers. I see the other tributes and I realize that some of them are going to be dead in a matter of seconds, my sick mind suppresses a smile at this thought.

I figure that the woods are better, even though I'll have many others to compete with. As far as supplies go though...

Est Wiston, District 5  
>I don't think I'm going to get a lot of it. The heap of stuff in the middle is the ideal place to let me be tackled by superior tributes and get myself killed, which I don't want to do. I see Ame, who's positioning himself at an angle so he can run through the rim of the circle of plates, pick up some packs then go into the woods, where there's a lot of cover. I figure that this is a good place to go, when I realize that everyone else will probably be heading there too, and that's when I have a plan. Although the pathetic side offers no cover or shelter, no one will be going there, which means the careers will probably go there to find easy kills and a bigger pool of tributes to get rid of the others, not over where there's no cover. I look over to Ame and try to make contact with him, after a bit of staring, he finally looks at me and I nod my head towards the pathetic side. He looks confused, without any thoughts that this could be a good plan. Despite this, he did say that I was smart on the train, so even if I can't explain why I'm going to the other side, I firmly believe that he'll trust me. He positions himself to cross around the rim of the circle, but in the other direction, I do the same. Ame disappears from my thoughts and I focus on getting out as fast as possible.<p>

Genesis Rebondon, District 1  
>The gong rings out.<br>I move, I move as fast as possible, and even though I'm the youngest tribute, I reach the cornucopia first, I grab the bow that I spotted just seconds before the gong rang out and load an arrow. There's the boy from 6, desperately twirling around the cornucopia, that is, until an arrow sears through his throat. He got like, a 2 in training anyway, the lowest training score of them all. I swerve around the cornucopia looking for my next victim in the sea of tributes. The boy from 12, exhibiting the same behavior as the boy from 6. I run towards him, with another arrow already loaded, and he's on the ground before he knows what hit him. This isn't hard, I could actually win this thing.

Loran Parth, District 8  
>I'm running as fast as I can, which of course, is pointless since I can't run that fast. I look at my pack, wanting to look inside it, everyone by the cornucopia seems to be distracted by the killing, so I unzip the pack, wanting to examine the contents. When the boy from 1 is just a yards away holding a spear. I run, not that fast though, and the spear buries itself in my body. I lie on the ground, and I die.<p>

Cattingly Harper, District 2  
>Anton, what that his name? No matter, he no longer has a head placed upon his body, and he lies on the ground now. I look around, the killing is beginning to disperse, but I need to get at least one more target. There, the girl from 11, she's running away from the cornucopia, she thinks she can make it, but soon I'm upon her and I raise the sword up then bring it down on her head, she dies.<br>To my right, Genesis, the girl from 1, is staring at the girl from... I think...7.

Trey Forwing, District 4  
>The blood bath dissipated quicker than I thought, we have some sensible opponents this year, which would've been fun under some circumstances, but all I want to do is get out alive with this girl, Chier. Genesis is yelling at the girl from 7.<br>"Do you want to join the pack or not?" the girl from 7 doesn't answer, she simply stands, trembling. "I'll kill you if you don't decide," Genesis spits "in 3...2..." suddenly, Chier, the girl from 4 gives a little screech. I spin around to see the boy from 3 trying to take her knives and kill her, but we're already upon the killer, so he flees into the woods. Genesis raises her bow, preparing to chase the attacker, but I lower it

"Oh, let him go," I say, putting my hand on her shoulder "Someone else will kill him." I think there's a lot more tributes besides us out there, since the blood bath didn't last very long. Genesis lowers her bow. In complete silence we sit, and wait for the cannons to fire. Tyke, the boy from 2 counts aloud for us. "One...two...three..."

Est Wiston, District 5  
>"Four...Five... Six?" I must've not heard that one for some reason, or maybe the cannon malfunctioned, I wait for the seventh cannon to fire, but there's silence. Only 5 tributes died in the blood bath? Ugh, that's bad, that's very very bad, the game makers are probably furious right now, there must be some kind of disaster getting prepared to be unleashed right now. I turn to Ame, who's beginning to look nervous, too. "Let's go through what we've got while we can." I say to him.<br>He turns to me "Agreed, let's open up these packs and see what we got."  
>Two loaves of bread, some crackers and...oh my goodness, a full steak in the pack that I snatched just as the gong rang out. "This will last a good long time." I say, smiling.<br>"Yeah, it will." He's also beaming at me, because we both never thought on the train that we could make it past the first day, but now we did, and it looks like we may go even longer.  
>We can win. I finally allow myself to think that we can win.<p>

Ruby Emerand, District 6  
>I look over at the boy from district 7, and the girl from district 9, we make a great alliance, but the boy from 7 is breaking off once he finds his partner, Jay, the girl who got a 12 in training. We don't have much supplies, which is bad, I don't consider any alliances with anyone else, since I saw Mattias die with my own two eyes. I want to cry, because I still have no chance in this, and I'm almost begging for it to end but I have to try and win and make it back home to my family, but I don't want to and everything is so hard.<br>That's when I hear the noise.

Nowdon Hierston, District 3  
>Now I'm going to give the capitol citizens a great show, exactly what they want, lots of blood. The girl from 6 glances in my direction, and I leap from the bush where I hide. Immediately, the knife I stole from that career drives into the other girl's chest, she screams, her cannon fires as I pull the knife out and run after the two others. The girl can't run very fast, and I'm catching up to her, she screams for the boy's help "Rye! Rye! Help!" Rye? That's a stupid name, eventually I catch up to her and take care of her, she lets out an agonized scream.<p>

Rye Infer, District 7  
>I hear Ruby's cannon fire, I feel guilty on not going back to help her when she was calling out for help, but it would result in both of our deaths. I jump and catapult myself over rocks and around trees, trying to shake the boy from 3 off my trail. Then, I see a ledge, if I jump over it, there's no way he'll be able to spot me in the brushes below. Gathering wind for the final sprint, I lean forward and jump as far as I can off the ledge. I prepare to land on the ground once more, but when I do, there's a knife in my back and the world has transformed into pain and red ooze. I look at the bushes, how wonderful they are, how beautiful, unlike my dying self. Then everything goes black as I hear the cannon fire.<p>

Roekhun Walsh, District 12  
>I shift through the small amount of food that I was able to obtain at the cornucopia when a cannon fires. I'm startled, although I'm pretty sure Daniel's dead by now, but it doesn't seem likely that we all can settle in without having a few more sacrifices for the day. I hear another cannon moments later, I wonder who's just died, even if I win, I don't think they'll show who died away from the cornucopia. Maybe Daniel did make it, but one of the cannons announced his death, I feel a bit bad about not finding him in time to help him get out of whatever situation he may have faced alive, but he probably died of some other cause. For a second, I begin to think that perhaps he had made it through the blood bath, as well as what made those cannons fire, but he's so small and wimpy, it's hard to believe he wasn't almost immediately killed, since the careers usually go for the weaker ones first. I sigh, glad that I'm alive, and somehow, I'm happy Daniel isn't, being killed in the blood bath is a few seconds of confusion then death, usually. A small person like him couldn't take the emotional stress of some other type of direct death. The tiny amount of food in my pack's going to have to last awhile, so I don't eat it and find a nice tangle of bushes to reside in for the day. Just as I get in, another cannon fires, wow, these games are going to be more bloody than I may have thought.<p>

Ame Geneder, District 5  
>Est and I agree we should find a good, concealed place to sleep, her idea of going over to the side with dead leaves scouring the ground was a good one. Those three cannons earlier were on the other side for sure, neither of us saw anyone else go over to this side. Although someone probably is on this side of the arena, I don't think we'll be disturbed by anyone for a good few days. We find that some of the trees are considerably tall, despite the fact they don't have branches, we may be spotted, but if we're high enough no one will be purposefully looking up into the trees for tributes, for now, anyway.<br>In one of the trees, pretty high up there's a fork where seven huge branches split off from the trunk, which is good, since we don't have to worry about falling down to the ground in our sleep. We want to split a loaf of bread, but neither of us is that hungry, and although the huge steak and the bread seems like a lot, it's going to go pretty fast with 2 people on it. I'm actually satisfied as far as hunger goes, I don't even think that I'll be hungry for a long time, but I know that eventually I will be, but whenever that is, that is.

I go to sleep feeling that today is going to be one of my best in the arena. No starving need to eat with your ally, with all of the fighting that the game makers want happening on the other side of the arena, today's a good day. My eyes close, almost sad that a sort of triumphant day is coming to an end, and I probably won't have one like it for the rest of the games.

End of day 1  
>Kills (in exact order of timing):<br>1. Mattias Werth, District 6 - Genesis Rebondon, Arrow in throat  
>2. Loran Parth, District 8 - Overon Mishtan, Spear in stomach<br>3. Daniel Antononthy, District 12 - Genesis Rebondon, Arrow in body  
>4. Anton Himmenway, District 10 - Cattingly Harper, Head slashed off by sword<br>5. Lilly Yarrow, District 11 - Cattingly Harper, Stabbed in head by sword  
>6. Tylah Cisstain, District 9 - Nowdon Hierston, Knife in back<br>7. Ruby Emerand, District 6 - Nowdon Hierston, Knife in back  
>8. Rye Infer, District 7 - Nowdon Hierston, Knife in back while in the air.<br>Living Tributes  
>1<br>Genesis Rebondon, Uninjured - 2 kills  
>Overon Mishtan, Uninjured- 1 kill<br>2  
>Cattingly Harper, Uninjured- 2 kills<br>Tyke Cerk, Uninjured  
>3<br>Summer Browling, Uninjured  
>Nowdon Hierston, Uninjured - 3 kills<br>4  
>Chier Proctition, Uninjured<br>Trey Forwing, Uninjured  
>5<br>Est Wiston, Uninjured  
>Ame Geneder, Uninjured<br>7  
>Jay Upperdom, Uninjured<br>8  
>Kiren Dissex, Uninjured<br>9  
>Aaron Sidetrot, Uninjured<br>10  
>Ashes Fenway<br>11  
>Roran Jiste<br>12  
>Roekhun Walsh<p> 


	6. Day 2: Nothing to live for

Blurb from the outside #3, Capitol Citizen, Arimias Wardle  
>I can't believe how lame the games were this year, only five kills at the cornucopia, then 3 outside the cornucopia. Some of the children are going 'OH MY GOD, THEY WERE ALIVE YESTERDAY, AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD!' it's so annoying, they just run around the streets screaming about totally meaningless nonsense. I couldn't possibly understand how these kids could run the hunger games of the next generation. I begin playing out how the 117th hunger games are going to go, and how unbelievably stupid it would be, no one dying until two weeks of the games have passed, they'll be living in the arena practically, and no one will do anything about it. I sigh, so happy that I'll be long gone by the time this happens, and I could never expect to see my 120th birthday, I've been a smoker, oh well, some people die young. It's not like I really care, since there will be nothing left to live for.<p>

Day 2: Nothing to live for

Genesis Rebondon, District 1  
>I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I'm in the games, I've already killed two people, there's probably someone who's sponsoring me out there. I'm famous, in a sort of sadder way than one would expect, but everyone in Panem knows me. Of course, everyone knows all the other tributes, but in a week, I'll be more towards the center of attention. A disturbing thought hits me at this though, who do I see here, right now, perfectly alive, up and running will be dead in a few days? Of course, everyone here's hoping, thinking it's going to be someone else until they have the weapon embedded in their body. The philosophy of the games that I have right now is this, until you're seconds away from dying, you're the victor. So some tributes would think otherwise, but it helps me realize that it's not over until it's officially over. I remember last year's final fight, I turned off the TV and decided that these games were over until the next reaping day, where I would try to spot someone and see if I could get a good look at the tributes from our district before everyone else did. Of course, when I saw the girl from district 2 rise up onto the stage later, I was baffled, how on earth did she win? She didn't have her arms! When I saw the fight, the confusion was erased, but not the feeling of insecurity that no one could predict the games, and if I ever got reaped, I could never predict anything. So I simply take it one day at a time and don't think about death until I'm in danger of it, or it's certain to come to me. Not that I won't fight to evade it, I shoot an arrow that drives deep into the center of a tree trunk, right on target. I look over at the tributes from 2, who are working on a metal wire cage surrounding the supplies, trying to place the barbed wire so there's a path that only one of the careers can follow; I could kill them both right now, load two arrows at once and penetrate their brains, but the others would probably kill me for getting rid of human power that could help us win. I load two arrows, pointing them at the two tributes, then I turn and hit two more trees with impeccable accuracy, their about the same distance away from each other as the tribute I just looked at. I go and retrieve the three arrows from the trunk, and think about killing someone else.<p>

Aaron Sidetrot, District 9  
>I try to move, but I'm too nervous that someone will find me if I move from my hiding spot in a cluster of rocks, a cluster of rocks that no other tribute could climb through. I finally do move, get out of my safe place in the arena and try to find another safe place, I feel like I'm wasting a good hiding spot by leaving it so early in the games, but I don't have any supplies from yesterday, I need to get food. We have a few berry bushes in district 9, so I keep an eye out for them, but I've been unsuccessful in finding any meals for myself. The sun's high in the sky now, and I'm getting hot from the sun, I'm going to dehydrate and die in a few days with this kind of weather, but it appears that the game makers did not include any of my precious berries for this years arena's objects. However, I am wrong, for I see what I remember to be delicious, juicy delicious things. I gather a good few and put them in my pockets, I try incredibly hard not to crush them, but I don't want to risk it so I carry them in my hands instead.<br>"Hey!" A voice from above calls out. I freeze, someone's going to kill me, jump down on me and stab me with a knife, or something bad.  
>"Don't kill me yet." I say without thinking<br>"Well, what do you have?" the voice asks. I look up and see the boy from 11 perched high in a tree, his feet dangling from the branch he sits on. I hold the berries up to him, ledge by ledge, the boy makes small, jerking falls from the tree until he reaches the ground, beside me. "Is it safe?" he asks, I nod. "Well, it's good enough to eat, anyway, we know that much." So we make a meal out of my berries and a part of the boy's large food supplies. He not only has a leg of chicken, but also a good about of roots and edible plants, he even found a tomato plant, which makes me fell dumb, but eating for the first time in 24 hours makes me feel a bit better.  
>"So, what did you do when the gong rang out?" I ask curiously. I want to know more about what's happening outside of what I've seen.<br>"I've so far seen a few tributes die, but only 2 or three I knew about before the nightly death toll."  
>"Well, I was out of there before I saw anything but woods!" I say, we both laugh, only it's the small kind of laugh that no one really considers as a laugh.<p>

Summer Browling, District 3  
>Since I know both Nowdon and I are alive, I need to get to him so we can go on with our strategy and get rid of the careers. I feel happy, and even excited that I'm going to outlive a career, since I'm so small and so young, I had to dash as far away from the cornucopia as fast as a could the instant the gong rang out. I was even sort of afraid that I may have fallen over and gotten blown up by the mines, positioned to run away from the blood bath.<br>I can't believe that Nowdon's a career, when I first heard him inform me that I would be able to actually win the games, I felt my heart soar like a bird. We also worked out a strategy, I appear to walk aimlessly while Nowdon waits, hidden to attack while other tributes target me since I'm not hard to kill. Eventually, my opponents will speculate that I have been taking part in the kills once the tribute number dwindles, but we should be able to get some careers out of it. I smile as if I was already triumphant in this situation that I plan to endure.  
>Then I hear pounding footsteps.<br>I sprint as far as I can away from the noise, without much thought I know that the careers have come upon me and have decided to hunt me down. I look around the forest, now going as fast as my little legs can carry me, my head whipping around from side to side. I scream out for help "Nowdon!" I scream "NOWDON!" even louder. I have come to realize that Nowdon is not coming to my rescue, and I need to lose the careers myself. The careers are gaining on me, which makes it obvious that I can't simply out run the careers, I need to import another factor to this chase. I suddenly whirl around a tree, attempting to shake off my opponents with quick, flashy movements, it's a bad idea, it only gets me a good look at my potential killers faces, snarling, holding gleaming, deadly sharp weapons. I try to make my way through the crowd alive, but there are weapons swinging in a seemingly infinite storm of blades and spearheads and other objects that could kill me at any second. Finally, the crowd dissolves enough for me to squeeze out by dodging the swing of an ax by the boy from district 4. I'm panting from exhaustion and lack of water, I haven't supplied myself with anything in a full day. My legs suddenly begin to weaken, _not now _I think, but I'm already staggering desperately, like the helpless prey that I am.I cling to a tree and regain balance, but a career shoves me forward and I stumble to the ground. At one last hope, I yell "NOWDON!", sprawled out on the ground, but unlike the previous two times, I hear the cries of my name.  
>"Summer! I'm coming! Hold on Summer!"<br>The sky is a beautiful shade of light blue, I see it being blocked by a towering career, I think the boy from 2.  
>"Who gets the kill?" No one answers. "Come on, I'll kill her if we can't get out of here!" It doesn't take a genius to know that everyone stands stock still before me, hesitant to be the one that kills the little helpless girl before them. I roll over and make brief eye contact with the young girl from 1, who may become the victor, she quickly focuses on a rock to my left, so as not to look right into the eyes of someone she just tried to kill.<br>I laugh, it's not a real laugh, just that small kind of laugh that isn't really considered an actual laugh, the way I laughed just ten minutes or so earlier. But it counts for the girl from 4, who realizes that I've prevailed due to their sympathy for me, and they probably would've let me go if she hadn't lunged forward and slit my throat right then.  
>Her attack jolts me to my right, and there I see Nowdon breaking into the clearing, bolting towards me. I can feel my ability to breathe sprinkle away as Nowdon kneels by my side, crying for me and my awful predicament of death, but although I can no longer talk, he knows what I want him to do. So he gets up, and runs after the careers.<br>Now blind, I realize that my last word was 'Nowdon' and unless I do something about it now, it always will be. Like most of us, my first word was 'mama', which of whom I begin to cry for when I know there's no chance of seeing her again. I gently part my lips, take a deep gurgely breath, and sputter "Mama" then I cease to breathe, and die.

Chier Proctition, District 4  
>As I run with the others, the boy with the knives poised to throw, or stab, or something that has to do with attacking us. I think about that moment just then when I lunged forward and realized that little girl's trick of being small and helpless to snivel her way out of death. It's better I got it over with early in the games, I don't want it to be something of the highlight of today. I think it's safe to say that with the other tributes so close, there must be some other kind of fight, some other kind of death. I'm glad that I was able to get away from the killing without being injured, it would've slowed me down and he would've wanted me dead the most, being her killer; but as I hop over logs and plants and other things scattered throughout the forest, I realize that this tribute wants me dead, a lot. Killing his helpless, tiny ally has made him enraged, anyone enraged, even. But water forms in my eye and I can't pretend that I didn't want to kill her. Even as a rivalry must've formed at the wake of this incident, I still feel kind of reluctant about fighting this boy. He's tough, too well built, and it's obvious, he's a surprise career. It may have even been nice to have him as a career with the career pack instead of on his own, he may have even considered this, too. But the death of his friend has smashed the deal. I just gave us a fierce, enraged opponent.<p>

Roekhun Walsh, District 12  
>I'm still shivering from fear, another cannon, there will be many more deaths to come today, I'm pretty sure of that. I move a cautiously as I can, trying not to come upon the career pack, or that boy from 3.<br>Then I hear pairs of footsteps, pounding the ground at a running pace. I squeal and run for my life, I see three girls run past me, I only recognize one, the girl from 8. As the pace of my running increases, I catch up to them. Eventually, they slow down and I slow with them. They pant, and I pant with them.  
>"Hi" One of the girl's say. She reaches out a hand "I'm Ashes, people call me Ash."<br>"Hey, I'm Roekhun, I'm from 12."  
>"We know," The girl from 8, Kiren says "We liked your interview."<br>How odd, I didn't think anyone noticed the interview where the girl from 12 blandly answered the questions, and Haring Monicar seemed to make it the best interview in the show, which of course, he did with the rest of the interviews.  
>The girl from 10's eyes drift to my pack, she slowly looks back up "You have food..." she says. I hand her a loaf of bread, my hopes to conserve food giving way to this girl who may have never seen food again if it weren't for me.<br>"Here, take it."  
>She rips it to shreads with her teeth, Kiren doesn't appear to care, she stares blankly out onto the horizon. The other girl besides Ashes whispers something to her, then I get a good look at her. Then I realize that she's the girl from 7, the first person to achieve a perfect training score in 79 years. Who was the last person who got a perfect? It was in the 19th games, a long time ago, how primitive were the standards of the games back then? I finally push it from my mind and decide to talk to the girl who got twelve in training. Just then, she turns to me.<br>"Hi Roekhun, it's great to finally be able to actually be your ally." I'm taken aback, I got a seven in training, which isn't bad for district 12, but overall, against the careers, it's hard to take notice of; especially when you've gotten a twelve in training and the capitol citizens are all over you.  
>"You want me for an ally?" I say<br>"You stood out to me, and I think that you're worth it, in fact, I think we could take out the careers." This girl is pushing it, but she can, because she has a twelve and I don't, and having an ally with a twelve is going to be helpful anyway. I realize that this could actually really benefit me in terms of sponsors, if the girl who got a twelve likes me, then so could everyone else. I also realize that this girl has extended my lifespan in the arena just by saying what she just said.  
>She makes a really good ally, you know.<p>

Cattingly Harper, District 2  
>I run my hand over the huge knife cut that runs across my arm and up my shoulder, where the boy charged and cut it before we were able to fight him off. I remember turning around, raising by bow along with Genesis when we had some distance away from the boy from 3. Despite our overwhelming attacks, he managed to disappear into a tangle of greenery and trees. Trey bandages my wound, wrapping the clean fabric tight around my shoulder and down my arm until he reaches my elbow, a few inches farther from the wound's end but extra protective in case the blood should dribble downward or the skin fabric tear further. I free myself from Trey's grasp and climb into the cornucopia. "I call the cornucopia." my voice echos out of the golden horn and out onto the short plain that's interrupted by forests, both cold and warm. I pull a blanket over myself, and take a pot of broth and sip it, little by little. I feel like I'm catching a cold, although I don't have that awful sick feeling that you get when you have a cold, I feel tired and weak, as if I'm lying in bed, sipping broth to ease the hacking pain in my throat. Tyke climbs into the cornucopia and through the bulks of supplies, his shadow hopping into my view, he hands me a bottle of water from a sponsor.<br>"There's a few for each of us, I guess we've had quite a day."  
>"Yeah" I say, almost whisper. After Tyke climbs out, I sip from the water bottle and the broth pot, then drift off to sleep, even though the sun's just started to go down.<p>

Roret Jiste, District 11  
>Aaron and I chew on more berries that we found, we have a good lot of resources as far as food goes, if there wasn't any fighting, we could stay here for years. But the cannon has reminded me that people have been dying, and eventually all but one of us will be dead. The sky's begun to turn orange, signifying night time's approach. I turn ot Aaron and ask him "What do we do if someone finds us?" by which I mean the careers.<br>"I don't know, just..." you can tell he never thought about it, it is only the second day, why think about the worst now? "I guess just run." He turns to me and we make eye contact, and I see how I've taken away the brief sense of comfort he has from having enough food here. I remember when I looked at the little girl in the reaping, a week ago, and how she was simply gone in the blood bath, the first day, one of five to die. I should've gotten to know her, formed a better alliance with her, maybe she'd be alive now.

I look back at Aaron's fear filled eyes and say "Don't worry about it."

End of day 2

Kills (In exact order of timing)  
>Summer Browling, District 3 - Chier Proctition, knife in temple<br>Living tributes  
>1<br>Genesis Rebondon, Uninjured- 2 kills  
>Overon Mishtan, Uninjured- 1 kill<br>2  
>Cattingly Harper, Bandaged knife cut on shoulderupper arm- 2 kills  
>Tyke Cerk, Uninjured<br>3  
>Nowdon Hierston, Slashes of weapons throughout anatomy- 3 kills<br>4  
>Chier Proctition, Uninjured- 1 kill<br>Trey Forwing, Uninjured  
>5<br>Ame Geneder, Uninjured  
>Est Wiston, Uninjured<br>7  
>Jay Upperdom, Uninjured<br>8  
>Kiren Dissex, Uninjured<br>9  
>Aaron Sidetrot, Uninjured<br>10  
>Ashes Fenway, Uninjured<br>11  
>Roret Jiste, Uninjured<br>12  
>Roekhun Walsh, Uninjured<p> 


End file.
